of louis vuitton, ralph lauren, and bocd academy
by sans defaut
Summary: "This is Briarwood-Octavian Day Academy, where the reigning teens at this school will stop at nothing to make everyone else bow down to them." / AU, rated T for language.
1. p

**disclaimer] **I don't own anything you recognize.

**an] **forgive me for starting a new story when I should be keeping up with my other one. this idea just popped into my head and I really wanted yall to read it. this is just the prologue, it might seem confusing and not very informational, but stay with me here, (:

* * *

**of louis vuitton, ralph lauren, and bocd academy**

"In high school, there are so many cliques. You're never safe."  
-Blake Lively

**...**

_Welcome to Briarwood-Octavian Country Day Academy, one of the most prestigious, exclusive, expensive private schools in all of America. In this school, cliques will make or break your years, and you have one opportunity to get in good with the big leagues, or you can call yourself done._

**…**

**"Hey, I'm Massie Block. One thing you need to know about me is I'm a raging bitch and I will stop at nothing to keep my crown."**

_"Oh my God Massie, is it true that Chris Abeley, Derrick Harrington, and Landon Crane broke up with you because they found out you had two STDs?"_

_The girl in question stood up, towering over the freshman. She locked her amber eyes on the spacey blue ones and calmly began to speak._

_"Aw, look at you, you annoying ass freshman. What, did you come into this school believing every rumor about me is true?" She paused for a minute to laugh. "Well, dumbass, that's where you're wrong. Let me enlighten you. I broke up with Chris Abeley because one, he was a senior about to head off to college and Massie Block doesn't do long-distance relationships, and two, he was cramping my rep. I broke up with Derrick Harrington because he was immature as hell and two childish for the likes of me. I broke up with Landon Crane because I figured out he was a lying, wasted ass loser." Massie folded her arms, a smirk on her face. "Next time, get your facts straight before you come accusing me of having a sex disease."_

**"Hey, I'm Claire Lyons. One think you need to know about me is I'm sneaky as hell and I'll stop at nothing to take you down."**

_Claire Lyons easily logged into the secretary's computer. The password wasn't hard to figure out: bocdacademy1919; it was the same password for every administrative computer in the building, except for Principle Burns. Hers was ifuckteachersafterhours99. Or, that became her password after Claire got into her computer._

_When Claire got into the secretary's computer, she opened the document that showed the student's records. She scrolled down until she got to Kori Gedman's record, where she took out the part about her being eligible for a soccer scholarship to some college off in California and put, "Ineligible for any scholarships due to the fact she cheated on three major tests and helped pass drugs between students."_

_Claire logged out of the program and left the office. That's what happens when you spread a rumor about Claire Lyons sleeping with Kemp Hurley._

_Oh, that, and public humiliation._

**"I'm Skye Hamilton. What you need to know about me is I'm a manipulative flirt and will steal your boyfriend in a matter of seconds."**

_Skye Hamilton leaned over the table, making sure her shirt inched down to expose more of her already noticeable chest. Pieces of her curly blonde hair framed her face, and she let a sly smirk creep onto her face._

_"Oh, baby, why don't you kiss me already?" Skye pouted. "She won't find out."_

_He shook his head, although Skye could tell the fight was barely there. "Yeah, she will, Skye. She has her ways. If Alicia wasn't like that…"_

_Skye jutted her bottom lip out. "Please baby, just one kiss?"_

_"Babe, I don't know…" He faltered, looking around the small Starbucks. "Are you sure she won't find out? I don't-"_

_Skye shook her head, adrenaline zipping through her nerves. She was so close to getting what she wanted. All she needed was for him to lean in and seal the deal._

_"I promise baby."_

_And just like that, Derrick Harrington was kissing Skye Hamilton. And just like Skye had planned, Alicia Rivera, Derrick's girlfriend, was walking into that same Starbucks at that exact moment. Alicia was just in time to see Skye pull away and say, "Derrick, you have a girlfriend!"_

_Skye huffed and grabbed her purse, practically sprinting away from the table. She faked a trip into Alicia, who was fuming._

_"Leesh, oh my God, I'm so sorry! I had no idea this is what Derrick was going to do when he called me to meet him here! I'm so sorry!" Skye expertly feigned sorrow and remorse, although she truly felt triumph._

_"No worries Skye, I got that bastard handled."_

_Skye walked out of Starbucks, a smirk on her face. She pulled her shirt up and fluffed her hair. Mission accomplished._

**"My name is Cam Fisher. One thing about me is I'm a badass looking for attention, and you better give me what I want or I'll fuck you up."**

_Cam Fisher laughed as he walked down the deserted hallway towards Principle Burn's office. Normally, the hallways were bustling with activity as students ran from class to class before the tardy bell rang. That, of course, was during passing periods. Cam happened to be heading down the hallway during class time. _

_Cam was no stranger to the office. He spent a good three out of eight periods in the office, almost every day. Today, Cam would be visiting Principle Burns on account of ridiculing a teacher to 'make class more interesting'. In Cam's defense, the class was boring as hell and he had a right to question Mr. Davidson about why his tie was undone, and why his hair was messy in the middle of the day._

_"Oh great," Cam heard Principle Burns mutter as he walked into her office. "What happened this time?"_

_"Oh, apparently it's against school rules to ask a teacher why he looks like he just walked out of sex during class." Cam rolled his eyes. Principle Burns choked on her water, Cam's explanation catching her off guard._

_"Cam, you don't just ask teachers questions like that," Principle Burns said, like it was obvious._

_Cam shrugged, smoothing his leather jacket down as she stood up. "I honestly don't give a shit what you say. I know he was fucking you, and with that being said, I'm sure this meeting is over."_

_Cam sauntered out of the office, a smirk on his face. When he stepped back into the hallway, he saw Claire Lyons and Massie Block sitting in the chairs by the doors._

_"What the hell did you guys do this time?" Cam asked, humor written across his face._

_Claire stood, blowing hair out of her face. "Apparently telling a freshman to fuck off and then pushing them into a locker is against school rules."_

_Massie spoke up. "And I guess I can't call a freshman a dumbass and trip her when she walks away from me without getting in trouble."_

_Cam cracked up, walking away from his friends. "See you at lunch," he called._

**"What's up, I'm Josh Hotz. The thing about me is I'm a sly-ass motherfucker that will lie and scheme and cheat to keep myself out of trouble."**

_Josh Hotz leaned back in his seat, a smirk on his face. He kicked his feet onto the desk in front of him, and folded his hands behind his head. "So, Mr. Davidson, how long am I stuck here?"_

_"Josh, this is detention, not social hour. No talking!"_

_"I can talk whenever the fuck I want to," Josh said, raising his eyebrows._

_"You get to serve another hour of attention for your language, mister," Mr. Davidson said._

_Josh rolled his eyes; obviously Mr. Davidson wasn't aware of the dirt Josh had on him. He waited a couple minutes before speaking again._

_"Hey, Mr. Davidson, I've heard some interesting information about you, from my fellow friend. Cam Fisher, ever heard of him?"_

_Josh took pleasure in seeing Mr. Davidson's face redden. "Yes, he's one of my students. What did he tell you?"_

_"Don't be such a dumbass," Josh snarled, wiping the neutral look off his face. "I know you and Principle Burns are fucking on and off school campus, it's not that hard to figure out. Granted, no one else in school has figured out except for, well, Massie Block, Claire Lyons, and Skye Hamilton, and I'm sure they're just dying to spread this information throughout the school. It wouldn't take long before the school board heard about it, and once they hear about it...they might have some complaints." Josh folded his arms._

_Mr. Davidson cleared his throat. "Josh, what do I have to do to get you to keep quiet?"_

_"Oh, release me from detention, and you and Principle Burns can't punish me, Cam, Massie, Claire or Skye anymore, and you can't get us in trouble either." Josh stood up. "Are we in agreement?"_

_The older man nodded. "Yes. You are free to go."_

_Josh sauntered out of the room, his cockiness levels rising majorly. That's how you get yourself out of detention._

**…**

_This is Briarwood-Octavian Day Academy, where the reigning teens at this school will stop at nothing to make everyone else bow down to them._

* * *

**an] **I hope you enjoyed the prologue, kind of scrappy, but I think you guys might like this story. sorry for all the language, but they're all very blunt and vehement, and will state their feelings openly and freely no matter who they're talking to.

by the way, if you couldn't tell already, they're all one clique. i'm not sure if that was made clear or not.

**please** read and review, I want to know what you guys think, (:

**-elli**


	2. 1

**disclaimer] **I don't own anything you recognize.  
**an]** hello! quick update- don't know about yall, but i'm proud. this probably won't happen often, just thought i'd warn you, (;

* * *

**of louis vuitton, ralph lauren, and bocd academy**

"Act as if you don't know me, and I will make it seem as though you don't exist."  
-Michael Bassey Johnson

**...**

**raging bitch**

Massie Block stared at herself in the full-length mirror, satisfied with her overall appearance. Although it was Wednesday, the middle of the week, Massie still liked to dress like she was fresh off the runway.

Today, Massie decided to dress on the edgier side. She was wearing ripped, denim skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots, a white tank top that showed of her big bust, and a black leather jacket she stole from Cam. Massie accessorized with big, black sunglasses, and a necklace with a black chain and a white 'M' charm. Her long chestnut hair was left in natural waves down her back, and she had on bright red lipstick to add a pop of color.

Satisfied with her look, Massie turned away from the mirror and grabbed her black messenger bag off her doorknob, and her iPhone off her bedside table. She turned it on to find a text from Claire, a Snapchat from Skye, and missed calls from Cam and Josh. As Massie exited her room, she texted Claire back.

**Claire**: picking you up at 8:17am.  
**Massie: **why 8:17?  
**Claire: **because i'm picking cam up at 8:15.

Massie didn't bother replying, although she laughed lightly at Claire's logic. Once she was in the kitchen, she dialed Josh's number as she grabbed a granola bar from the pantry.

"What, Hotz?"

He sighed on the other end. "Thank you for calling back the next day, it's well appreciated."

Massie smirked even though no one was around to see it. "I know, I'm helpful. But what do you want?" She bit into her granola bar, grimacing at the taste. She accidentally picked the peanut butter one, and Massie hated peanut butter.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Josh asked, shuffling around on his end. Massie assumed he was getting dressed at the last minute, like he always does.

"Why?" Massie checked the time on the clock. It was 8:16, meaning Claire would be there in a minute. She shucked her granola bar into the trash can and walked out of her estate. True to her word, Claire was pulling into Massie's long driveway a minute later.

Massie got into Claire's white Audi, still on the phone with Josh. "Hello?" she said.

Claire backed out of the driveway, and Massie put Josh on speaker.

"What are we doing this weekend? My parents are having some gala thing and I am really not in the mood to go."

"Oh," Cam spoke up from the back seat. He leaned forward so Josh could hear him. "I heard my parents talking about that too. It's some charity thing for the scholarship kids at our school; it's the same dumb thing they do every year. I say we bail."

Josh whooped in the background. "Same, but we should actually do something."

Massie's face lit up. "Claire, we should go down to your beach house in Florida! Your parents are going to be at the gala, and no way will Todd want to come with us. We can take it for the whole weekend!"

Claire smiled. "Yes, we should. I'll tell my parents after school, but they won't care. But we have to clean it up, because last time we went, _someone_ forgot to clean up the bedroom, and my parents were pissed."

"Sorry," Cam apologized, sheepishly. Massie laughed.

"Josh, it's settled. All of us, plus Skye, will head down to Claire's estate by the beach for the weekend. Do we want to take a plane or car?" Massie asked, looking around.

"Private jet," Cam said, immediately. "We can use Skye's."

Josh breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I'm getting in the car now, I'll see you all at school." He hung up.

Massie pocketed her phone. "This getaway will be great for us, I've been needing a tan."

"And dude, let's not forget about the beach babes down in Florida." Cam whistled loudly, causing the girls to laugh. "I mean, those bodies are sexy as hell!"

Claire rolled her eyes, pulling into the school parking lot. "You're too much; I don't know _how_ you get girls to sleep with you."

Cam winked at Claire in the rearview mirror. "I'm a babe, and you know it, Lyons."

She rolled her cerulean eyes, getting out of the parked car. "You ass."

Massie lead her two friends across the front courtyard to the steps in front of the double doors, where Skye Hamilton was already sitting. Skye was oblivious to her surroundings; she was occupied on her phone.

"Hamilton!" Cam said, sitting next to his friend. "You got plans for this weekend? Kill them, we're going to Florida."

"What the hell is he smoking?" Skye asked, looking at Massie.

Massie laughed, sitting one step lower then Skye. "He's serious, we're going to Florida. Josh called me and said he didn't want to go to the gala, and we all decided not to go. You down?"

Skye smirked. "Hell yeah." She faced Cam, a knowing look on her face. "I'm assuming we're taking my private jet?"

Cam made a 'duh' face. "Obviously."

"Hey," Josh said, coming up to the group. He leaned against the railing next to Claire and asked, "Is Skye up to speed with the plan?"

Claire, who was standing a step higher then Josh, nodded. She slid her black beanie onto her hair, and Massie took the time to look at Claire's outfit, momentarily jealous of how good her friend looks.

Claire was wearing denim skinny jeans that showed off her long, lean legs. She was wearing a white crop top with daisies on the straps that showed off her tan belly and black bandeau. For shoes, Claire was wearing white Jeffrey Campbell shoes with a wooden heel. Her white-blonde hair was loose and curly, and for makeup Claire was wearing winged eyeliner, heavy mascara and bright pink lipstick.

"Claire, you look damn good," Skye said, standing up. She gestured to Massie's outfit. "Massie, you look good too, but you two look like polar opposites."

Massie and Claire looked at each other, laughing. It was true; Massie looked more like a badass while Claire looked more like an angel.

Skye, on the other hand, looked like she'd just rolled out of bed. Skye was wearing gray sweatpants tucked into brown Ugg boots that were rolled down to show the fur. She was wearing a black tank top and an unbuttoned green flannel with a gray hood. She had on a set of brown, woven bracelets that Massie had given to her last summer, and a necklace with a black 'S' on the chain that Claire had given her for Christmas. Skye's long, golden blonde hair was tied back in a messy bun and she was wearing minimal makeup. Somehow, she still manage to look good.

Cam pitched his voice in a girly falsetto. "Oh my God, you look so fucking _hot_! I love your hair and oh my God your pants are to _die _for!" Cam pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder and smack his lips. He stood up and sashayed down the steps, exaggerating his hip movement. He posed at the bottom of the concrete stairs, sticking his butt out with a hand on his hip.

The others started cracking up, and Cam turned around. He bowed, a smirk on his face. "Thank you, thank you."

Massie shook her head at her friend's antics. "Guys, this blows. Let's head to hell. Oops, I mean, class."

**sneaky deceiver**

Claire Lyons didn't bother to hide the fact that she was on her phone in class; now that she had leverage against Mr. Davidson, she could break as many rules as she pleased. At the moment, she was busy texting Massie, trying to work out the plans for the upcoming weekend.

**Claire: **we leave after school, right?  
**Massie: **yep. cam is going to drive us to the airport, where bentley will be waiting with our bags.

Bentley was Massie's new butler. Isaac was retired, but the Blocks still paid him well for his services.

**Claire: **great. we come back when, sunday afternoon?  
**Massie: **hell, what if we don't come back at all?  
**Claire: **mass, you know we have to come back.  
**Massie: **well, duh. but come on, it's september what, 29th? what if we left until new years? we could come back and surprise everyone with our return.  
**Claire: **that's like, three months in florida!  
**Massie: **the perfect amount of time to expand our empire!

_**Claire Lyons **has added_ _**Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, **and **Skye Hamilton **to the conversation._

**Claire: **mass wants to spend the rest of the year in florida.  
**Skye: **mass have you lost your mind?  
**Massie: **oh my god you two need to lighten up. why can't we do it? we go to florida on friday, which is the first of october, and then we come back during the new year.  
**Cam: **it sounds fun, but I don't think it can be done. it's three months.  
**Josh: **what if we got our parents to come?  
**Skye: **my parents probably wouldn't come, they have to keep up with the hotels.  
**Claire: **I think my parents would be fine with it, but parents have to be there, and it wont be mine.  
**Cam: **wait claire, I thought your grandparents lived down in florida?  
**Claire: **oh my god, I forgot! it's not my grandparents, but my aunt paris and uncle john live in florida! they live in a huge estate, and it's relatively far out. they've got tutors for my cousins morgan and thomas, so they could let them tutor us too!  
**Josh: **holy shit is this really happening?  
**Massie: **I knew it! this is going to work out! hell yeah!  
**Skye: **guys we still have to ask our parents.  
**Claire: **my parents will say yes, now that I bring aunt paris into it. my parents loveee aunt paris and uncle john, and I get along with morgan and thomas easily.  
**Massie: **count me in already. my parents have been wanting to remodel our estate for the new year, so they'll want me out of the house. this will help them majorly.  
**Josh: **i'll have to ask my parents, but they were planning a thanksgiving trip to spain and a christmas trip to barcelona with the fucking riveras. helllll no am I going.  
**Cam: **count me in. i'll tell my parents when we're clear on the flight, then they can't do shit till I get back, and by then it wont be a big deal.  
**Skye: **as I said, my parents have to keep up with the hotels. now all we need is aunt paris' approval  
**Massie: **WOOP WOOP, WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA FOR THREE MONTHS. WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING FLORIDA FOR THREE MONTHS! HELLLLLL YEAH MOTHAFUCKAS!

**flirty player**

Skye Hamilton fell back on Claire's queen-sized bed, right next to Massie. She and Massie watched Claire pace her room as she talked to her Aunt Paris on her cell phone.

Skye couldn't believe that in less then forty-eight hours she would be on her way to Florida for the rest of the year. She couldn't _wait_! Skye was so ready to give herself a makeover. She wanted to change up her look, date a few boys, get a tan...and all this could be accomplished in Florida!

"Okay, yeah, that would be great." Claire kept a neutral expression on her face as she spoke. "We could just take the rooms upstairs, and the boys could be downstairs. Morgan and Thomas won't lose their rooms to us." Pause. "Yeah, we can homeschool." Pause. "No, I know where everything is, and I could have someone drive my Audi down, unless you still have my BMW in the garage." Pause, then a laugh from Claire. "Can't blame her, it's a sweet ride." Pause. "Thanks, I'll let my parents know tonight." Claire said her goodbyes with her aunt before hanging up her phone. She calmly faced the duo sitting on her bed.

"So?" Massie pushed, bouncing up and down on Claire's bed.

"Morgan's been driving my BMW around town. Apparently-"

Skye jumped off the bed. "Claire, not about that! What did she say?"

Claire broke out into a huge grin. "She said yes! We're going to Florida!"

Massie squealed happily, standing up to join Skye and Claire. "Are you for real?"

Claire nodded, her smile still on her face. "Dead serious! She said it wouldn't be a problem, and that we could stay down their as long as we wanted to!"

Skye jumped up and down. "This is amazing! This is the getaway I've been needing!"

Massie nodded. "Same! I've really wanted to get back into my zone. Lately I've been so out of my normal behavior, and it's really taking a toll on my life."

Claire started cracking up. "What the hell Mass, you're still the same you!"

"Oh my God, we have to tell the guys!" Skye ran to Claire's computer, opening up the video chat. She saw Cam was online, and Skye remembered Cam saying something about Josh and him hanging out after school. Skye clicked on Cam's name, sliding into Claire's seat. Claire and Massie flanked her sides as they waited for Cam to pick up.

"What?" Cam greeted, opening up video chat. In the background, the soundtrack to a GTA game was blasting, and Josh was still playing the game.

"WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA!" the girls screamed, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Josh flew off the couch and ran to the computer. "Are you serious?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah, Claire cleared it up with her Aunt Paris a couple minutes ago, and she's telling her parents tonight. Aunt Paris said we could stay as long as we wanted!"

Cam and Josh began to whoop and holler on the other end. Josh broke out into a little dance, causing the girls to laugh.

"What are you all packing?" Claire asked everyone, when the guys had settled down.

Massie shook her head. "I'm going to pack two days worth of clothes. I'm going shopping when we get there, and that's going to be my wardrobe till before we head back to Westchester, then I'm buying a whole new wardrobe."

Cam shook his head. "Damn, you're expensive as hell."

In the background, Skye could hear Cam's mom calling him and Josh up for dinner. Knowing the boys, they wouldn't ignore her.

Josh grinned. "Well, that's our call for dinner, and I'm hungry as hell. I will see you lovely ladies tomorrow at school. Who's picking us up?"

Massie raised her hand; it was her turn to carpool everyone. "Am I picking you two up at Cam's?"

Cam stood up, shaking his head. "Nope, Josh's. We're going over to Josh's after dinner because he got a sick new game system we're going to try out."

Skye waved the boys off. "She'll pick you up at 8:19am. Bye!" Skye clicked off the video chat.

"Guys, we're going to Florida!" Massie screamed, jumping up and down.

Skye laughed and joined her friend in celebration. She couldn't wait to leave Westchester; she was ready for a break.

**...**

**Facebook Home Page**

**Claire Lyons - **Just cleared it with the parents- WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA!_ **Cam Fisher**, **Josh Hotz**, **Massie Block**, _and_** Skye Hamilton**_

**391 people like this.**

**Massie Block - **So long losers, when we leave for florida, we won't be seeing you all till 2k16!

**402 people like this.**

**Cam Fisher - **So pumped to take a break from this town. Florida, here I come!

**374 people like this.**

**Direct Message - Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Layne Abeley, **and **Olivia Ryans**

**Alicia Rivera - **did you hear? massie and her crew are heading to florida for the next three months. this is our time to take over!

**Dylan Marvil - **i'm ready. them bitches are about to lose their empire, and I cant wait to see the look on their faces when they get back to see us as the new alphas.

**Kristen Gregory - **right, it's time for us to take some control.

**Layne Abeley - **we're going to make them regret ever fucking us over.

**Olivia Ryans - **_count me in._

* * *

**an] **it probably doesn't make a bit of sense, but them heading to florida will actually make the story play out better. i'm not going to just skip three months in the story- i'm actually going to have a few chapters about them in florida, and about alicia and her crew up in westchester.

**please** read and review, let me know what you think, (:

**-elli**


End file.
